Melina Frost
Name: Melina Frost Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: She is the leader of a group of girls in school who constantly bully and berate the other students. She also has connections with some powerful people in the Irish Mafia. Appearance: Melina is very pale in most respects. No matter how much time she spends in the sun, she never tans well. The Irish in her keeps her from getting the “boardwalk tan” most other teens seem to radiate. Her striking red hair accentuated her evergreen eyes, and the slight freckles dancing around her small nose give her a very cutesy look. Her breasts are of normal size for a girl her age, about C-cup. She enjoys showing off for others, and is usually seen wearing something a bit too revealing. On the trip, she wears a Red skirt with a Blue low-cut blouse. She wears her White Columbian designer sandals as well. Biography: Melina was born in Cincinnati, Ohio. Her family was of pureblooded Irish decent, her father an immigrant from Dublin. She lived in Cincinnati with her parents Patricia and Kevin Frost, until she turned eleven. At this time, there was a very large schism in the Irish mafia. Her Father, a well known member of their ranks, was forced to choose sides, and relocate his family in fear of retribution from the other side. Melina lived a life of closure from the world for two years in the protection of members of the mafia. After the schism’s fighting ended, Melina and her family were allowed to move out of protection. Melina knew she’d changed straight away. She was not the same innocent girl she was before she left home. She and her family moved to Highland Beach, California, in order to try and stay as far away from the Mafia’s influence as possible. When Melina turned fourteen, a year after the move, her father was forced to return to Dublin, in order to protect his wife and daughter. When Melina was Fifteen, she became involved with a boy by the name of William Solei. Will was Melina’s first boyfriend and convinced her that they could go farther with their relationship. This was not done however, as Melina’s mother walked in on the scene as it was in progress. Patricia immediately kicked Will out of the house and set up an appointment for her daughter at the gynecologist’s office. This would end up being the worst thing for Melina. At the office, Melina was seduced and raped by the doctor and nurse. Melina quickly told the authorities after, not because she was scarred, but for the fun of seeing the looks on their faces when it was all over. Melina began to change after the trial. She began to wear much more revealing clothing to school, and began to hit on most every guy she met. She became violent and petty. Her mother no longer knew her own daughter. Melina was known throughout the town and school as being extremely promiscuous, willing to have sex with just about anyone. Melina felt as if she were alone in the world, and at the moment, she was right. Advantages: She’s an evil and vindictive girl; she cares nothing for any of the other students, even her own “friends”. She’ll be looking out for number one. Disadvantages: She’s not well liked by her fellow students, and it’s doubtful even the members of her group would stand by her. She’ll most likely be alone, and possibly vulnerable, depending on the weapon she draws. Designated Number: Female Student no. 02 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Iron Chain (4 ft.) Conclusions: The sexually promiscuous type, eh? These types of girls always seem to fair pretty well in our little competition, especially ones like her who have no qualms doing anything and everything to win. Something tells me she'll find a way to put that chain to good use. Game Evaluations Kills: Lance Barrett, Herman Johnson, Margaret Tweedy, Jessa Vanallen Killed by: Jessa Vanallen Collected Weapons: Iron Chain (issued weapon), MPK5 (From Heather Tilmitt, To Paul Smith) Keyhole Saw (From Lance Barrett) Allies: Monique St. Claire, Renee Valenti, Jessa Vanallen Enemies: Paul Smith, Khrysta Lawrence, Evelyn Richinson Mid-Game Evaluation: Melina started her game at the Hospital, after having secretly followed Lance Barrett. There she witnessed how he murdered Heather Tilmitt, so she looted Heather's gun and bagpack as well as Lance's saw, after Lance left the room where he murdered her. After walking out of the room, she saw Lance, who was in her way, and shot him. Not expecting the recoil, she fell to the ground and Paul Smith came to take the gun away. Paul also continued attacking her and held her at knife-point, but Melina tried to justify herself that she killed Lance, because he killed Heather. Paul then let her live, and left, telling her that if he heard in the announcement that she killed again, he'd kill her. Melina then left the hospital with the saw of Lance. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Melina is the founder of a group of femme fatales on the island, dubbed the Poison Angels. *Many handlers speculate that Melina is somewhat of an evolved version of season two's Mariavel Varella. Melina seems to encompass the "bad side" of Mariavel, whereas another of Mitsuko2's characters, Serenity Halos, is speculated to be the "good" and "innocent" side of Mariavel. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Melina, in chronological order. The Past: *Exam: The Start of Melina *The Bonfire V3: *The Cursed and the Damned *Perception is Everything *Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures *Lady So Divine *She Bop *What a day, what a day, what a day *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Faith in Nothing Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Melina Frost. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!Category:V3 Students